


Fallen Down

by magicandmazes



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Reader Is Not Frisk, References to Undertale Genocide Route, Spoilers - Undertale Genocide Route, Spoilers - Undertale Pacifist Route, Undertale Genocide Route, Undertale Pacifist Route, Undertale Saves and Resets, sans' internal monologue, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-23 23:47:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10729797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicandmazes/pseuds/magicandmazes
Summary: so, i've got a question for ya.do you think even the worst person can change...?that everyone can be a good person if they just try?You felt your sins crawling on your back.Again.





	Fallen Down

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FinalEclipse_284](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FinalEclipse_284/gifts).



> A little something for FinalEclipse_284.
> 
> Mainly because you're the only one who'll proofread for me, so thank you for being a wonderful beta.

_ have you ever thought about a world where everything is exactly the same... _

  
  


It’s been so, so long.

The human is back once again.

 

Not ‘Frisk’, never ‘Frisk’, nothing like that deserves a name.

You’re not supposed to kill something that has a name.

 

Weeks have gone by. Months have gone by. 

Again and again, little feet in dusty shoes, on their way to kill the king.

Along with everyone else in their way.

 

Every now and then, they’ll choose a different path.

Those are the days that everybody lives.

Isn’t the sunset so much nicer when you’re still alive?

 

Papyrus never understands.

Every single time, he offers them kindness.

They prefer to take his life instead.

 

By now, he must have seen every way this story could ever end.

He’d gone to the door, stayed at home.

He’d gone to Hotland, stayed in Snowdin.

He’d helped Papyrus with the puzzles, sabotaged the puzzles.

He’d warned Alphys, ignored Alphys.

He’d been kind to Toriel, horrible to Toriel.

 

But it’s not enough, of course it’s not.

If only he could remember just a little bit more.

Whatever he knows is never quite enough.

At the end of the day, all he’s got are doubts and a handful of dust. 

 

At certain points, the d éjà vu gets unbearable.

For some reason, the human seems to enjoy revisiting the same points over and over.

Or maybe they just find some parts of their ‘adventure’ difficult.

Their FIGHT with Undyne certainly seems like it’s a challenge.

 

Kindness. Perseverance. Bravery. Integrity. Patience. Justice.

DETERMINATION.

 

The human’s SOUL is always the same.

It’s a brilliant, glowing red.

Maybe, once, it could have been beautiful. 

Now it’s just bloody.

 

He’s become so used to this, the endless cycle of RESET after RESET after RESET.

What’s going to happen when it stops?

What’s going to happen when they finally QUIT?

 

Never mind.

 

This human is going to be the death of him.

  
  


_ except you don’t exist? _


End file.
